gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Homelessness IP
The Homelessness IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Council. = Skill Builders = ### What is the definition of homelessness? Who are the homeless, and how many people are homeless in the United States? What are some causes of homelessness? ### Invite a speaker to come and talk to your group about Homelessness. Have them talk about whom homelessness affects the most and how it could be prevented. Also ask them what options homeless people have. ### How does Domestic Violence sometimes contribute to Homelessness? ### What is Welfare and how does it help homeless and underprivileged families? What are food stamps? How do they work? ### Make a collage of different homes from all over the world. How are the similar and how are they different? What does our homes provide for us? Why do people need houses so badly? = Technology = ### Watch a movie about Homelessness or Domestic Violence. Write a paragraph about how it made you feel. Then share what your wrote with your group. ### Learn about the different laws you have in your state, community about homelessness. ### Learn about the different laws you have in your state, community about Domestic Violence. ### Use the Internet to research on of the following organizations, then choose one organization that helps the Homeless, and write an essay on it. ****** National Alliance to End Homelessness ****** Covenant House ****** National Coalition for the Homeless ****** Habitat For Humanity ****** Salvation Army ****** International Union of Gospel Missions ****** American Bar Association Commission on Homelessness and Poverty ****** Housing Assistance Council ****** Housing Research Foundation ### Use the internet to research one of the following organizations, then pick an organization to research, that helps those who are victims of Domestic Violence: ****** Women and Children ****** American Bar Association Commission on Domestic Violence ****** National Coalition Against Domestic Violence ****** NOW (National Organization for Woman) ****** SAFE (Stop Abuse For Everyone) ****** Center For The Prevention of Sexual and Domestic Violence = Service Projects = ### Find out how you can help those affected by Domestic Violence or Homelessness in your community. Donate a non-perishable food item or new toys, personal items, or school supplies to any of the places you learn about. ### Find out the statistics of your state about how many people are victims of domestic violence every year. Then find out the numbers of people affected in your community. Find out the top reasons why people become victims of Domestic Violence. Why is it hard for people to leave their abusive relation ships? Create a poster to display this information to others. ### Find out the statistics of your state about how many people are homeless in your state, and how many people every year become homeless. Then find out the numbers of people affected in your community. Find out the top reasons why people become homeless. Why do the reasons contribute to their being homeless? ### Create a poster to display this information to others. ### Identify local groups that assist people and victims of domestic violence. Create a booklet with this information and donate to a school, library or other organization. = Career Exploration = ### In your area, find out about different careers there are for people to get involved in that deal with the homeless. What do their jobs entail? What are the educational requirements? What are the salary ranges? ### In your area, find out about different careers there are for people to get involved in that deal with domestic violence. What do their jobs entail? What are the educational requirements? What are the salary ranges? ### Learn about who runs the Habitat For Humanity program. Find out what they do, how they get funded, and who helps them. ### Learn about Social Workers. What do they do? How do they benefit people who are victims of Domestic Violence? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Earned Awards: Council's Own Earned Awards - Juliette's Closet, Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Homelessness IPP